wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Goshawk (four wings)
Goshawk is a SkyWing Dragonet born one(?) year after the Dragonets. She is the main character in the fanfiction Burn's Falcon. She is an up-coming character in Blood-Stained Talons. |-|tab 1 = Description She is a dark, rich red, with a pale ivory belly and black lines on the edge of her belly and streaked across her scales, as though someone had poured some ink from her nose down. She has four wings, one pair in the normal place, and the second pair about one third of the way from her shoulders to her hips. Both pairs of wings are longer and narrower than an average SkyWings's. Goshawk is thin, due to the small, lean desert animals that she has eaten for most of her life, and weaker than most others of her tribe. She also has slightly more delicate bones, due to slight malenutrition and stress. She is much more compact than an average SkyWing. Her horns are a rich, ebony black. Her eyes are wide, and a tawny gold, with carmine flecks. Personality Goshawk is kind and compassionate, but also very nervous and not prone to being grossed out, due to her life in Burn's Weirdling Tower. She is not half as grumpy as many SkyWings, because she was raised by mostly SandWings. She is often found cleaning, dusting, or generaly neatening up her surrounding, unless she is in a natural environment. She does not brag about her poweress in flight, but she is, nonetheless, proud of her speed and agility. At some point, she has absorbed some of Prince Smolder's sarcasm. She is also slightly afraid of Princess Burn. Bio Burn's Falcon Home |-|tab 2 = Description Her scales have, over time in the blazing sun, bleached to a washed-out red. The dark, mesmerizing, lines on her scales have bleached to the hue of polished walnut wood, and when she stretches, her scales pull back to expose a cresent of her old hue. Goshawk's horns are, instead of the previous coloration, are now a greyish tan, the color of ibex horns. Her four wings have grown, and are more slender and a hint longer longer than an average SkyWings. Her over-scales are a dull crimson, sun-bleached. Her spines are more of a pale, tawny russet. Her eyes are large, and a dark tawny, gold with maroon glints, and shine with hidden, heavy secrets. She is still thin, but less weak than she was. Personality She is often happy, and has a soft smile on her face when she sees young, happy dragonets. Goshawk is sometimes grumpy, often due to a dream or memory of her worst experinces under Burn's iron claw. Accasionaly sarcastic, the SkyWing dragoness can get on other dragon's nerves, but she tries not to. She can be over-protective, and if a dragon "rubs her scales the wrong way" (gets on her nerves) once, she very often is grumpy, cold, or otherwise snarky with them almost always after. She can get a little angry when dragons are doing things she thinks they shouldn't but do them anyway. Bio Goshawk's sharp claws and swift flight have been put to good use in SandWing Queen Thorn's guard. Category:Females Category:SandWings Category:SkyWings Category:Characters Category:Dragonets Category:Hybrids